


Falling Apart

by JahanamQueen



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Sex, Blood, Blood As Lube, Blood Kink, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, F/M, First Time, Forced Orgasm, Gang Rape, Hair-pulling, Humiliation, Loss of Virginity, Multi, Painful Sex, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sexual Violence, Vaginal Sex, Violent Sex, Whump, messed up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-08
Updated: 2019-08-08
Packaged: 2020-08-11 23:20:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20161777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JahanamQueen/pseuds/JahanamQueen
Summary: Lotor successfully captures Allura and her paladins (Season 3) he has more in mind than simply killing them and to that a foolish girl gets the leash.





	Falling Apart

**Author's Note:**

> So this basically takes place in season 3 in "the Hunted" had Lotor successfully captured them.  
Dead Dove: Do Not Eat  
Enjoy!

The crime called for a far greater punishment than just death. As he stared down into the hard, unflinching gaze of the paladins they had just captured, Lotor knew his soul would never be soothed, would never be at peace unless he inflicted enough pain and misery on these rebels that it would follow him into the afterlife. Though at least he heard one of them had already perished.

By the time all of the paladins were gathered, Allura had been secured to the middle of the metal room filled with her comrades and the guards. The guards had put her small wrists in chains, secured above her head, stretching her lean body. Her neck had been secured in a collar that was attached directly to the mast, meaning that she had almost no movement at all without causing her to choke. They also put her bare feet in chains, just long enough that would allow her to shuffle along but not properly walk.

Standing before Lotor, surrounded by the retrained pilots who had fought bravely alongside Princess Allura, Lotor considered everything he could do before finally coming to a conclusion when successfully managed to separate the lions and destroy them one by one, and two of his companions dragged in the princess, and another Altean, this one older and sporting a head of ginger hair.  
Not the one they wanted but it didn’t matter now. He believed this had to be Princess Allura. The other's …he only knew their names when the other paladins called out for each other. Glancing over to where the red one named "Keith" knelt on the ground beside the one in the blue uniform named "Lance", Lotor judged his reaction and found himself getting even angrier of the position they were in. Lance, at least, had the decency to look horrified, to jerk against his bonds and scream at the top of his lungs for them to release the princess, as did Coran. Hunk bit his lip and looked elsewhere to avoid showing his fear, Pidge was visibly shaken and seemed to be on the verge of crying, Keith just looked on calmly, seemingly unaffected that he had been captured, though Lotor could sense the fear the boy was trying to hide.

Moving his shoulders, Lotor went to take a look at every one of his guards, finding a comparable feeling consuming in every one of their looks. Punishment, their minds cried. Punish them all for standing against the Galra! Hurt them! Demolish them! Make them pay for what they did. Why should he deny them that bliss? Turning his gaze toward the paladins, the two guards restrainings Allura hauled her further into the room at that point tossed her down before her companions. Coran quickly attempted to leap forward, clear in his purpose to get to the princess however Lotor ventured between them.

That furious look swung up to drill an opening into him yet he paid it no thought. Genuinely, he could execute the princess directly here, at this time, before her Paladins – that would decimate them yet that wouldn't be enough. There was something far more awful than he could do, something that would make these swine squeal. Coran was moving around in his restraints to get to the girl's side, mindful of the alarmed look tailing him, Lotor looked to Ezor, sending her a silent order. Promptly understanding, Ezor headed toward Coran to restrain him further.

"Coran!" Allura cried out, she leaped forward to reach for him but was quickly stopped by her restraints.

“What are you doing?” the Altean man demanded to Lotor, seeing the prince move closer to Allura, “Get away from the princess!”

Lotor did not bother to respond. Rather, he planted one foot on either side of the trembling girl's hips and dropped down to her knees so she was kneeling . A massive tremor shook the princess' young body. Her head whipped around to attempt to perceive what he was doing. Her eyes were extended open wide in dread and scorn. That looked alone was sufficient to send an enormous bolt of excitement straight down to Lotor's cock. Gulping hard, his body previously warming up with the desire to humiliate Allura, he wasted no time. There would be no gentleness, no foreplay, nothing that would make this experience pleasant for Allura. He was going to teach these Humans a lesson about messing with the wrong race. But first, he will use Allura to mock them all.

"Behold, children, your leader!" Lotor said, standing between the Paladins and Allura. "Behold your champion! Behold the princess of Altea! Behold the foolish girl who thought that a mere ship could defeat the Galra!"

"Oh shut up! Allura is not a fool! She is courageous! She is ten times the person you Galra ever wish to be! " Lance protested, struggling madly to get away from the vice grip of the guard who held him. Lotor cocked his head slightly to the right and walked up to the struggling boy.

"Is she?" The Prince asked softly, standing above the boy and gazing down upon him as if he were a roach.

"Yes," Lance hissed with insolence.

"And what makes one courageous?" Lotor asked again, crouching down to his height and getting very close to the boy's face.

"She stands up for what is right, and she never gives up!" the blue Paladin said, eliciting agreement from the others.

"He thinks that's what makes one courageous!" Lotor shouted, turning around and walking back towards Allura. The guards guffawed together. "Unfortunately, my dear boy, that's not what makes one brave. Allura here is a fool. I will show you just how much of one she is for not understanding who she fought against," The prince said. Lotor took a moment to stare at his prey. For years, more than he could count, he wanted to get his hands on Voltron, not for the ship but for the princess. When he had heard the Princess of Altea had returned and started a rebellion against the empire, Lotor couldn't help but be intrigued. Allura was a fool and soon she will be a coward serving under him. Now, Lotor would finally see it for himself.

Allura bit her lip, staring daggers at the prince, "What exactly are you planning, Lotor?!" she spat.

Lotor merely smiled at her, completely ignoring the princess's question, which made her even more nervous when he forced Allura into a kneeling position and made her face her friends. Recomposing himself and with deft precision, his claws cut the tight material of her uniform that covered Allura's smooth chest. They fell softly to the ground. Allura's blue irises eyes were closed and her head hung down as much as it could in her neck restraint. Because her arms were stretched above her, Lotor could already see her smooth arms. Allura yelped in surprise from the sudden action and tried to move away from the prince. Unfortuenly, her restraint kept her in place. Lotor cut through the material that covered her breast, but now, completely bare-chested, they seemed more vulnerable.

"AHH!" She screamed at the top of her lungs. 

Her breast was perfectly round and her nipples perked when the cold air of the ship exposed them, earning a horrified scream from the princess and the paladins a few feet away from her.

"Get your filthy hands off her!" Lance screamed. Soon the other paladins joined him and demanded they let the princess go, which Lotor ignored.

Lotor lightly traced each of them with the tip of his claws, being careful not to cause any damage. That would come later. Her navel was slightly inward, also typically exposed. However, there was no defining feature on her smooth, hairless stomach. It was flat, but she had no discernable abdominal muscles. Allura's stomach rose and fell softly as Lotor's claws circled the navel and poked inside it slightly, causing Allura to catch her breath. She looked back at him with a mixture of hatred, disgust, and fear in her eyes.

"I swear once I escape these wretched chains you shall pay for your actions, Lotor!!!" 

Lotors gazed at her with a coy smile, he brought his face closer to her face and whispered seductively, "Oh please do, princess. That'd only arouse my hunger even more~"

Reaching forward, he grabbed the hem of the princess’s pants and tore them off. Lotor sliced away the material. At that moment, Lotor stood between the princess and the rest of the paladins and his guards. Only Lotor could see Allura fully exposed, which is how it should be. Lotor should be granted this singular honor. He continued to tear off her uniform, fully exposing her legs and genitals. A startled, alarmed scream ripped its way out of Allura's throat, echoing off the walls of the room. The corners of Lotor's lips tilted up into a cruel and sadistic smile. Allura tried to cover herself with whatever remained of her uniform, she gasped in pain when the chains cut into her dark skin. He could see her smooth and hairless womanhood, the slit was a light pink and appeared untouched. Her ass was plump and plush, Allura truly had the body of a goddess. She screamed again. Writhing frantically underneath the prince, as though she believed she could break free of the chains, Allura sobbed when Lotor gave one of her ass cheeks another hard spank, then another and another and another until the dark flesh was a dark shade of red. At one point, his claws broke through the skin and caused the princess to bleed, she screamed in pain and sobbed from the humiliation. Her comrades stared in horror, seeing their princess and friend exposed like this in front of them, even Keith stared in terror. Though none of them could see what was happening to Allura, they knew very well what he was doing to her.

"W-What are you doing?!" Allura shrieked.

Lotor couldn't help but snicker at their reactions, it was truly a pleasant sight. Capturing them, exposing her, this was already changing them forever. Lotor's eyes looked downward at the helpless girl. Kicking the torn clothes to the side, Lotor stepped aside and gestured to Allura's now-naked body, presenting it to the guards and paladins. "Behold your _'princess!'_" Lotor shouted, mocking the last word. The guards laughed uproariously as the paladins looked at Allura's body. There wasn't a wisp of hair to be found on her body. She desperately shut her legs away from her comrade's gaze, trying to regain some modesty, though it was all gone now. She looked smaller now than she ever had. One by one, the paladins looked away in shame as Allura's face turned deep red, her face markings even changed a shade redder. Lotor, however, didn't look away. He drank in the sight as a primal lust rose within him. Eventually, Allura might die. But it wouldn't be tonight.

"Some bravery," Lotor scoffed sarcastically, cupping Allura's breast he began squeezing them and pinching her nipples hard enough to earn a pained gasp from the princess. He had to hide the feelings arising in him right now, he wanted to humiliate the Altean girl a little more.

“Stop!” Coran roared, the expression of horror on his face offering itself up as that little bit more Lotor needed to arouse him, “Don’t touch her! Get your hands off the princess, you monster!”

“You disgusting beasts, get away from her!” Lance screamed in horror from behind him.

"Please don't do anything to Allura!" Pidge cried out, tears running down her face.

"Get off her!" Hunk shouted at them, thrashing to get closer to Allura but was quickly kicked down by Zethrid.

“Don’t you dare touch her!” Keith seethed, surprising Lotor that he was doing something other than just kneeling there, passively watching this all godown. “I will make sure you suffer if you dare do anything!”

Licking his lips, Lotor immediately went after his own pants. At the sound of him undoing the belt of his uniform, Allura's head swung back around. Tears marked her cheeks and her marking. Her base lip was trembling. Those enormous, blue eyes were drowning with tears and were quite unnerved. A stunning sight to behold, one Lotor joyfully consumed this into his memory. This girl… he didn't anticipate on murdering. There was no compelling reason to threaten her wellbeing however he would joyfully utilize her to punish them all.

“P-Please...” Allura whispered, her voice violently shaking, her entire body was trembling before him and not just from the cold atmosphere. “Please, don’t. Please don’t do this...Anything else!”

Grinning sadistically, Lotor pulled his pants open, slipped a hand inside, moaning delicately when his fingers folded over his hard, throbbing, effectively doused length, and pulled it out. He felt Allura's whole body stop up once his length was out then the battling started once again. It was big. Too big. No way that could fit inside her, it would tear her apart. Screaming, thrashing around, attempting her best to remove the Prince from his predominant position, Allura didn't appear to understand that it was futile. There was no escaping, there was no way out of this. Sliding forward, the shouts and thunders and dangers immersing her ears just serving to get Lotor increasingly energized, the Galra Prince grasped hold of one of Allura's smooth legs, a rush of happiness thundering through his mind when the princess yelled in fear.

"NO! PLEASE DON'T!!!"

Between her slit was a cute, little opening, one that'd never been touched. The hole was rather small, of course the princess would be a virgin, she had to preserve herself for marriage. Lotor chuckled darkly knowing he would be the one to take her virginity and he would make sure it hurts. He was half enticed to lean down to lick her womanhood, however… maybe that was something better put aside for another day. Pushing in somewhat closer, he drives the head of his large member to her little, jerking, dry, entrance, indirectly pondering what the princess was thinking at present – would she say she was asking to be spared? Is it safe to say that she was frightened that her companions were here, seeing her in this situation? How he wished to be aware of her inner thoughts.

The others, not being able to turn away, were forced to watch as Lotor was about to rape Allura. The guards and other Galra looked pleased by the sight for the princess and even threw encouraging comments.

For a moment he considered taking her dry, though doing that would be unpleasurable for the both of them. He'd much prefer it if Allura was the only one in pain.

"You have no idea what any of this means, do you, Princess?" Lotor said as Allura stared up for a moment then moved her gaze elsewhere, pretending to ignore him. "You think this is a dream, or possibly a horrible game. You think that you'll wake up and you'll have your paladins back again and you can go back to saving the universe, playing with your new friends. But we're done playing. This isn't a dream. You need to understand what your role in this universe is," the prince coldly said.

He leaned over to where Allura is and ran his hand up her calf and thigh. He assumed the skin would be rough from bruises or cuts from the fights and battles as well as from their encounter, but it was smooth as silk. Lotor's cock quivered as he felt the tender flesh react to his hand. Allura's smooth skin was warm and became warmer at his touch. Allura breathed faster as her confused and terrified, young face struggled to look down at what the prince was doing to make her feel this way. Lotor's hand reached where Allura's leg met her torso and Lotor carefully moved to her other leg by way of her smooth cunt, avoiding what was no longer twitching. He ran down Allura's left leg, squeezing her small thigh and calf tenderly as he looked at the princess's sex which was now starting to arouse. Allura's eyes were a fury of confusion as her body reacted in a way that it's never done before.

"That's right, Princess. This is what you were made for. Your body accepts this. You will too," Lotor said, kneeling behind the Altean as the paladins watched in disbelief.

"What...what are you doing to me? What kind of game is this?!" Allura cried, confused by what Lotor was doing to her.

"I'm giving you what you deserve, aren't I?" He said, pursing his lips and blowing more direct air all over Allura's sex. "Doesn't this feel good, Princess?" Lotor asked innocently, yet darkly.

"No! No, it does not! this is repulsive!" Allura screamed. Thrashing against the chains, the more she struggled the more she bleed. The crimson liquid running down her skin aroused the prince even more. She simply looked so beautiful when she was in pain. Lotor rolled his eyes by her denial, he didn't bother to listen to the rest of her screaming, he positioned his cock at her entrance and seemed eager to shove it inside her.

"Give it to her hard!" one guard shouted, a few other guards broke out into laughter upon seeing Allura's fearful expression, it was simply too cute to ignore.

“Stop!” Lance cried, “Please! You can do anything to me but please! Don’t do this to Allura! She has done nothing wrong! Punish me instead, just don't do this to her!!”

Stopping, the head of his member simply brushing Allura's entrance Lotor lifted his head to settle a steely look on Lance. reaching forward, he harshly grabbed a handful of the princess's long silver hair, pulling her head up so she was compelled to take look at her paladins, her friends, her family, "You best remember this, children. All the distress, mortification and pain she is going to suffer is solely as a result of your failure. If you need to despise somebody, abhor yourselves."

"No, don't-!" Allura started in a panic, just for her words to be lost in an ear-piercing scream as Lotor push forward, driving his huge cock past her hymen to sink into the princess' womanhood. Letting go of Allura's hair, enabling her head to drop down, however, he held her hair a little to force her to still be looking at her paladins helplessly watching her getting raped. Lotor leaned forward, propping one of his hands on Allura's hips and constrained, inch after inch, of his member further and more forcefully until their hips meet. Allura screamed and wailed, her body fiercely trembling, her feet feebly scrambling against the metal floor.

The pleasure was past anything he'd encountered previously. The princess's insides were so tight and hot! It clipped down on him, urgently attempting to drive him out however just serving to suck him considerably more in and the blood that was dripping down the princess's legs served as lube. It made it all the more easier to thrust himself in, though she was wet before it seemed it wasn't enough for Allura to handle Lotors thick girth. He supposes their anatomy difference proved that his girth was simply too big for her to take, she was certainly bleeding and stretching more than she should. Groaning noisily, sweat moving down his temple, shockwaves of white-hot pleasure moving through him, his nerves, Lotor stopped for a couple of minutes, both to pull it together yet, also, to permit Allura to feel what it resembled to have him constrained somewhere inside her before starting to move.

Grunting softly, he briefly considered taking it slow, not to give the princess time to adjust to being penetrated for the first time but so that she could feel every last inch of his cock sliding in and out of her but quickly disregarded the idea. Right now, the last thing Lotor wanted to do was to be gentle. Leaning back, he gripped onto the Allura's hips and began to violently, roughly, harshly thrust into her, pounding down into her bleeding sex with enough force to send Allura jolting across the floor, which causes her restraints to cut deeper into her skin. Inside, she spasmed and pulsed. Allura could practically hear the membranes screaming in agony.

As Allura's womanhood stretches, blood drips from Lotor's length that is mercilessly slamming into her and seeps away from the wound he caused. Thick beads of crimson crawling as brisk as it travels etching red streaks that crisp with advancing time until it drips to the cold metal floor.

“S-Stop!” Allura screamed, her voice weirdly stuttering and broken as fresh tears running down her face, “It hurts! Stop it! Stop it! You're killing me!! Oh, Quiznak it hurts so much!! STOP!!"

To Lotor it felt so great! He'd never been in a woman or girl this tight previously! He'd never had a virgin. He could get use to this. So tight, so hot! It felt like his cock was being sucked in! He could feel a climax blending in the base of his stomach, helped by the sounds of Allura pained moaning and crying, just as Lance and the others shouting at him to stop. Gasping shallowly, sliding one hand up to generally caressing one of the princess breast, loving how soft and full it was, Lotor inclined down to lick the shell of Allura's pointed ear, a wide grin spreading over his face when that made a shiver to the Altean princess.

"It feels so great inside you, princess," He murmured huskily, nibbling gently at her pointed ear, "You're truly clasping down against me, Do you need my cum that gravely, hmm Princess?"

"No!" Allura cried, her chest hitching with a hard cry, "Stop it! It hurts so much! I can't take it..."

Snickering underneath his breath, Lotor rectified up. He didn't generally realize what the arrangement would be prior, other than leaving the princess alive since there was no reason for murdering her yet… he may very well take Allura as a sex slave, Lotor hadn't thought of it before but he's certainly considering it now. There was something so delightful in the manner she screamed and cried. With some broad training, she'd make a wonderful slave. That would mean losing these completely heavenly responses and wailing from the princess yet all good things must arrive at an end in the long run, furthermore, he would consistently have the delight in realizing that he was fucking the Princess of Altea. Eagerly licking his lips, having that thought made Lotor pushed his hips forward with more force, firmly holding Allura's breast, squeezing it firmly in a way that earned a pained gasp from the princess.

“Ah....I'm close!” He grunted, picking up the speed, driving his cock in even deeper in her abused sex, “I wonder if you may fall pregnant if I release it inside you? What do you say, princess? Take it all!”

The Paladins had all shut their eyes and tried to block out Allura's screams, they found it impossible to think of anything else knowing their comrade was being raped by the prince of the Galra empire before their very eyes, it disgusted them.

An anguished scream rippled up out of the girl's lungs as she rapidly shook her head at the thought of being pregnant with Lotor's child, she at least hopes he's only saying that to mess with her. Wrenching her back, completely sheathing Lotor's entire length into her womanhood, Lotor threw his head back, some of his white hair in front of his face, cried out in ecstasy and thrust himself deep inside Allura. Every inch of his body burned with pleasure. The pleasure tugged at the seams of his very being, threatening to unravel him.

White overwhelmed his vision, leaving him fumbling in a universe of pleasure. Underneath him, Allura's body shuddered. She wailed boisterously, her hands twisted into free clench hands and she was shrouded in blood. Before her, Lance's face was damaged with tears yet Lotor was sure that he hadn't turned away once, forcing himself to watch the girl he loves being raped.

Moaning cheerily, Lotor slipped his consistently softening cock out of Allura's blood-shrouded entrance, leaving the string of blood mixed in with his cum. He needed more, that hadn't been sufficient to fulfill his lust for the princess yet simply fucking her hole again wouldn't be any good. No, there was something far crueler that he wanted to do. He pulled her shoulders up, constraining Allura to confront her paladins once more. their eyes were as red as hers from all the crying they were doing. She could see Keith mouth an "I'm sorry" however none of it was his fault. They all felt vulnerable realizing they couldn't stop what had happened to Allura, particularly Lance. Lotor cleared an arm out, signaling to his guards that the remainder of the paladins was all theirs. They squandered no time, hurrying forward to encompass every one of them. In minutes, they had Keith was propped up in one of their laps, a cock thrust itself in his ass while another was using his mouth. His legs were held wide open, giving each one of those present an unmistakable perspective on his rear end being disregarded. Shouting, the sound stifled by the thick mass pushing between his lips, Keith's face was a delightful shade of splendid pink, one that Lotor discovered he couldn't tear his look away from.

All things considered, he turned his attention back to Allura, he turned her head to confront him so they were at eye level with each other. Blue ragged looking eyes, fuming with contempt and distress, gazed back at him. What a beautiful woman… he'd just barely now acknowledged it. She was stunning, notwithstanding for an Altean. It appeared to be such a disgrace to simply take her life as Lotor had initially planned, to enable such excellence to go to squander. Clearly… there must be something that could mame this stupid girl useful. A grin pulled at the sides of his lips. He was anything but a cruel Prince… well, he wasn't regularly a remorseless Prince. Wouldn't it be a benevolence to keep them all alive? The paladins could be his toys.

Kneeling behind her again, disregarding the attentive look that tailed him at that point planted one foot solidly in the center of Allura's back and pushed her face down onto the floor. Lotor's cock became hard again. A new influx of energy screamed its way through him, getting his pulse hustling once more. He squandered no time delving his claws into her plump ass cheeks. He smacked it and found that it was similarly as charming to touch as was her breast. Much to his disappointment, Allura made no commotion. She didn't cry or scream or shout out, and Lotor realized it'd be hard to get her to do as such, she may have been in shock or as yet clutching her pride. Pride and what not but rather that was something that could all be fixed later on.

"Don't you dare!!" Lance howled, jumping forward as if to attack Lotor when he thought he found an opportunity to, just to be kicked to the floor by a guard, who'd been viewing the others fuck Keith, Hunk, and even Coran from the sidelines. Dim eyes swiveled up to him, doubting. Lotor gestured. He had no enthusiasm for that either ones so it did not matter to him on the off chance that another person got the opportunity to have a ton of fun with him first. A flash of excitement touched off in those dull eyes. Snatching Lance by the scruff of his darker hair, he pulled him up off the ground while the other hand made quick work of getting his huge cock out of his pants. With a wide, growling smile all over, his sidekick clasped down on Lance's nose until he was compelled to open his mouth to breath. When those lips separated, he was pushing his member between him, holding his head immovably between his hands as he generally fucked his mouth, extending his jaw open wide, most likely far more extensive than it ought to go. He snarled, the sound suppressed, twitching and squirming in his sidekick's grip. Saliva poured down his jaw, sliding down his throat to splash into his shirt. Blood immersed his face, turning it a splendid shade of red.

Out of the side of his eye, Lotor saw the two restrainings Pidge, obviously taken by one of his guards were being permitted to have some fun with her, they drop down to their knees, and roll the young lady over onto her back. One slipped between her legs, hands setting off to the trim of her clothing while the other squandered no time in facefucking her, supporting her knees on either side of her head, one hand arriving over her head to constrain her up into her groin. The one between her legs got her panties off, yanked them down yet, incredibly, rather than going to promptly fuck her, Ezor lowered her head down, sliding her mouth open and licked the girl's entrance. Inside a few skilled licks, she had Pidge wet, juices swelling at her passage. Grinning mischievously, unmistakably exceptionally satisfied with herself, Ezor started to finger Pidge until, just minutes after the fact, she accompanied a sharp, suppressed cry.

“What a whore you are,” Ezor cooed with mocking sweetness, “I barely even touched you and you're already so wet~”

If the girl could’ve responded, Lotor was sure it’d be with threats and protests but with her mouth stuffed full, all she could do was make a noise that sounded vaguely angry and sorrowful. Laughing, a male guard shuffled forward, pulling his cock out and moved onto fucking the girl's cunt, ripping a fresh set of anguished screams out of her.

Grinning marginally, Lotor leaned down until his lips were pressed against Allura's ear, "Do you see what your failure has created? The majority of this enduring in light of your foolish rebellion. You anticipated that death should discover you today around evening time however I won't give you that benevolence. Rather, you and your paladins will spend the remainder of your days as our toys, used to give us fulfillment and help at whatever point we request it."

Allura has a nauseated and terrified look, which cause Lotor to laugh dimly.

"Try not to stress." Lotor laughed when Allura's stunned look swung around to gaze up at him, "There will be desolation from the start yet we'll make you frantic with joy. We'll break you until you never again recollect your identity or what you did. Rather, you will just know the delight of serving us, of being our pets. Appreciate what time left you to a have normal life, oh gracious incredible Princess. You and everybody in this room are going to be transformed into just a sex slave."

"No-" the princess murmured, just for her words to be gotten off with a sharp, tormented grunt when Lotor merciless push inside her ass. Another stunningly tight hole, one that sent screeches of charmed delight hustling up his spine as he fucks her harder. Getting a handful of Allura's long hair, he pulled her head back as he pounded into her abused ass. Screams and grunts spilled out of the princess. Lotor could feel her reacting to the touch.

"Good!" He groaned, "Your ass is as good as your cunt!"

"Stop!" Allura snarled and shouted, "You horrible, coldblooded beast! You say you're superior to any of us yet this is what you do! Where is your feeling of conventionality? Of respect?"

"Held for those who merit it." Lotor chuckled, clasping down on Allura's jawline and turning her head around to pull her into a messy kiss to those soft lip of hers. He forcefully pushed his tongue in her mouth and eagerly explored it but it only lasted a short time as he pulled back before she had the chance to bite him. His cock jerking when the princess endeavored to yank away, the pain was unbearable. The prince murmured, "Goodness, my dear, don't deny what are you are. This is what you are useful for. To be underneath me, used to give me delight, to serve me."

Dragging his tongue along the bend of Allura's face marking, he sighed, "Maybe, we should move every one of those planets you liberated toward our select whores… entirely subservient to us."

"No-! Ahhhhh! Kyaaaaaaah! No! Plea-ahhhh! Please! It huurrrrts!" Allura screamed, her body shuddering when Lotor pushed in deep and started to slowly move his hips, grinding his cock against the pulsing interior of her ass. He stretches her even more than her womanhood. Her hole is bleeding even more than when he broke her hymen, the blood dripped down her legs at a faster rate. it was even more painful. Searing fiery bursts pulsated around the abused hole, intensifying with each dragging thrust, jarring and brutal. With each thrust the pain amplified, the bloody muscle quivered, her consciousness ebbed. Black mists swirled at the edges of her mind drawing her into an agony filled oblivion. One Lotor would give her.

"How simple it would be. To break your paladins in, to make you powerless and tolerating to all that we do to you." Lotor abruptly leaned back, grabbed Allura by the waist and flipped her over onto her back. He instantly dug his claws into the skin of her breast. He dragged his claws down and pulled the skin back down, leaving a trial of claws marks from her breast to her abdomen. Blood poured down from the wound and the claw marking on her skin left a burning sensation in Allura that felt as if she was on fire. All she could do was sob like a little girl.

"Woeful," He mumbled, licking the blood on his claws and grasping Allura's hair again to lift her head so she could see how he tainted her body, "And you aren't the one and only one."

Lotor jolted her head over to Keith, who was on his hands and knees, mouth hanging open, his face flushed and sweat-soaked. Between his legs, his erect cock was swinging forward and backward, precum spilling out of the cut to spill down onto the once perfect floor, which was at that point defaced with what resembled two heaps of semen. The boy didn't wince when Allura extended her head around to look at him, her blue eyes going wide with sickening dread at the express her paladin was in. As they watched, one of his guards ventured forward, showing his member to the boy, who quickly extended his mouth open wide and groaned boisterously when it was pushed between his lips. Ravenously bouncing here and there on it, his eyes vacillating shut, Keith perceptibly shivered when an enormous hand arrived on the highest point of his head, wide fingers twisting into his hair and torqued him down considerably further, compelling him to take in every inch. Out of sight, she could see Coran and Hunk both being assaulted by the female guards, pushing their weapons in their reproductive organs.

"How effectively they break." Lotor snickered, going to look at Lance and Pidge. Lance was all the while hanging on however it was evident it wouldn't be for any longer. A held him in the guards' lap, strong arms safely restricting him around the midsection, Lance's cock was similarly as hard as Keith's. Beating up into his ass, one hand lazily twitching him off, his friend held Lance's head set up with his other hand as he completely, possessively kissed him. The Galra guard pushes up crushing against Lance's ass and with a broke, stifled cry, Lance came, showering thick strings of semen everywhere throughout the huge hand encasing his cock.

"That's a good boy." His guard mumbled sweetly against Lance's lips, "Didn't that feel great? Don't you need more?"

There was no reaction, not that Lance was given time for one. Pushed over onto his stomach, his friend seized his slim hips, pulling him in reverse and kept on screwing him as the man moaned and gasped. A couple of feet away, Pidge was squished between the two who'd been thrusting into her. Her mouth was hanging open, tongue lolling about licentiously as both of them screwed her cunt and ass simultaneously. Lotor's lip nestled into a grin. That one had broken too effectively. Goodness well, he wasn't that interested in her in any case, and at any rate, it'd implied one less human to break in.

Turning his attention back to Allura, indirectly pondering what sort of face she would make if she somehow happened to encounter something very similar Pidge was – two individuals screwing her tight ass and pussy simultaneously – and giving careful consideration to attempt that once he moved his new toys back home, Lotor gradually started to move once more, sliding his cock out until the tip was inside, similarly as gradually, pushing it right back in, going until his balls were leaning against Allura's arse. The princess was doing her absolute best to keep her reactions minimal, unaffected yet was failing seriously at it. There was a lovely flush of red over her cheeks. Her blue eyes were starting to wind up foggy. The pace of her breathing was expanding consistently. An ever-increasing number of juices were dripping from her sex, alongside the blood.

Grinning languidly, Lotor leaned down to lick a stray tear from her cheek, and murmured, "It feels good, isn't that right? Having your whorish ass abused this way?"

"No!" Allura spat pitifully.

"It doesn't?" Lotor chuckled, "At that point let me know, Princess. For what reason would you say you are so wet? For what reason would you say you are so excited? Let it out. This is the thing that you were made for. You were intended to serve us, to be our toys."

“No I'm not! I-I'm not y-your toy!” Allura growled through clenched teeth. Her clit twitched in the curve of Lotor’s fingers when he began to play with it. Inside, the heat encasing her seemed to grow even hotter. The tremble shaking her body became more pronounced.

“Are you going to cum, Princess? Are you going to cum while you’re being raped, after watching your Paladins be violated?” Pressing a kiss to Allura's wet, hot cheek, he breathed, “Cum, cum! Cum with my cock buried deep in your ass. Cum while I take your innocence and dignity!!"

Clenching her blue eyes tightly closed, her mouth twisted into an anguished grimace, Allura's hips strained up off the floor, every muscle in her body tensing up as she tries to avoid cumming. It was hard being aroused when a monstrous member was tearing her apart from the inside out. Allura was already becoming lightheaded from the blood loss and it pooled beneath her and pain felt as if she was being stabbed in her arse and cunt. Smashing their lips together in a rough, claiming kiss, Lotor picked up the pace, slamming his cock deep inside repeatedly until he came as well, moaning out Allura's name and pouring his seed into her blood-covered ass. Around him, the sounds of the other three being violated became sharper, clearer.

Leaning in, Lotor kissed the corner of Allura's mouth, and whispered, “You've been good, Princess. This is the start of your new life to become my sex slave. Be glad, I've sparred the life of your comrades. No matter what you do, you are simply a princess among her fellow slaves.”

Allura sobbed weakly, and Lotor’s manhood twitched hungrily in response. Straightening back up, he took hold of her hips, positioning it in her sex again, he thrust inside her aching womanhood, holding the Altean steady as he started to move again. This girl, she wouldn’t break as easily as the others but Lotor enjoyed a loose beast. All these slaves are just falling apart around him, they fall apart like broken pieces made to work. And fall apart they will.

Tears fell down her face as Lotor continued to thrust himself inside her and stroke her hair while doing so. She had come this far only to find the bridge that traversed anything of meaning was severed and hanging loose like so much rope and sticks in the wind. Her head sank back, taking in a sight that her brain refused to comprehend. Her comrades were gone. The blisters in her womanhood had ruptured and caused her to scream in agony. She laid motionless, unaware of the time that passed, just staring into the abyss. No thoughts came to Allura except that her fate was sealed.

**Author's Note:**

> Yes I know I'm trash. Hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
